A woman to soon
by DanceIsMyPassion
Summary: Tamika smith is your average 15 year old high school girl or she was until she got pregnant with TWINS with dealing with an unwanted pregnancy,friendships,drama, and family she does not know how she is gonna make it.Im not good at summaries so please read and Review :) you won't be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

A woman to soon.

Two little pink lines were staring blankly at my face.'How did this happen we used a condom' I almost fainted wait aren't home pregnancy test sometimes inaccurate.I hurried to the phone and called my best friend stephanie to see what I should do."Hello" she must have woken up cause she sounds tired "Stephanie,hey,its tamika" I replied "I know who this is I have caller i.d you know" "oh...yea...sorry" I was so scared I forgot that phones have caller i.d.

"You know girl not to be rude but what do want" I can tell by calling her at 10:00 in the morning was not a good idea."I think I might be pregnant" there was a long moment of silence "whose baby is it,what are you going to do,what are your parents going to say?" "it's this guy named desmond jacobs baby,I don't know and they are going to kill me." "Is desmond black?" I had also forgotten that stephanie does not know desmond "no he is white" "wow now your parents are really going to kill you" my parents are racist,they want me and my brother to be with a black person instead of letting us be with who ever we want to be with.

But one night I had broken my parents fourth I went to a party with my friend stephanie and her group of friends.I was uncomfortable,this was not my type of scene,everybody was drunk and people were making out a really pale boy came up to me,he had long black hair that threatened to cover his eyes,but I caught a glimpse of one of his eyes which was an ocean blue color.

"What are you doing here all alone" I looked around me realizing that my group had left me "Im not alone" he eyed me up and down."Then where are the people you came with" he asked "I honestly don't know" I replied looking around for them."Thats a shame,want me to keep you company?" I nodded my head 'I don't wanna look like a loser' I started talking about anything and everything,"wanna drink?" he asked "uh...yea" 'be cool don't let him think your a loser'.He came back with two glasses filled with water or atleast I thought it was water.

"I never got your name" I slurred by this time I was really drunk."Desmond...Desmond jacobs" desmond was really drunk thing I know he kisses me,his lips were so soft,one thing led to another."Are you gonna go to the doctor" stephanies voice interuppted my thoughts "yea" I replied."What are you going to do your only fifteen years old?" "I got to go" with that I hung up the phone,my mom and dad had pulled up in the driveway.I quickly threw the pregnancy test away,'how am I going to tell them?' I asked myself."Hey baby how was your day?" my father asked, the word baby made me cringe."It was good daddy,um what would you do if I got pregnant?"

My dad gave me a weird look then answered "well if you were having a mixed baby then I would kick you out and would have nothing to do with you or that child,but if you were having a full black child then I would suport you and help out as much as I can" I looked at my mother and she nodded her head indicating that she agreed with him.'Now how am I really going to tell them?'I thought.I just nodded my head and went upstaires to my bedroom.

I decided I was gonna snoop around on facebook to see if I could find desmond,I mean it won't be that hard to find him alot of people have a going through fifty people I finally found him.I decided to click on his profile,the option to click on his wall was post september 22nd in a relationship 'wonder what the comments say' basically all the comments were him and his girlfriend saying I love you and making plans to hang out soon.I clicked back to scroll down to look at more post 'GOT FADED ;)' I frowned,wow he's responsible enough to be a father not.

Then again we were drunk when we conceived our baby.'Im gonna take good care of you' instinctively I put my hand to my stomache,I now know that my youth and life would change for fifth 'had a great time last night ;)' the comments were people saying get some,congrats,she's probably a slutty comments really hurt my feelings because they don't even know me.'Maybe I am a slut,I mean I opened my legs up to a guy I don't even know'.

I logged off my computer because their comments really hurt me.'I need to make an appointment'."Your appointment will be september 28th" "Um do your parents have to go with you?" by now I was shaking my parents can not go with me."No they do not" the nurse replied "meka hunny who are you talking to?" I looked behind me and my mom appeared at the door way 'quick think of a lie' I thought."My friend stephanie" my mom just nodded her head,a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

:Fast forward sep.28th: "Did you go to the doctor yet?" asked my friend stephanie as we walked through the lunch room."I go today...but I don't think I need to go" I grabbed my lunch tray and proceeded down the line "what...why,you need to go to see if your actually you know." "But I know I am,I just know,but im going anyways" a look of reasurrance appeared on stephanies was great,I haven't laughed like that in a long time,I was now in the class I hated the most...english."Quiet down class we have a new student...desmond come in" oh no I hope its not HIM!

"Im not exactly new i've been coming here since school started" in came desmond he still looked the same and still has the same arrogant cocky attitude.I looked down at my english paper because just looking at him made my heart skip a beat "well your new to my class,lets see who you can sit next to,ah my star student tamika smith" desmond smirked and sat next to .Jones sat back down at his desk and went on to do whatever he was doing earlier while the rest of us worked on our english papers."How you been babe haven't seen you since that night" I squirmed under his presence "uh...I...I've been good" I replied."Cool cool" "why did you call me babe?" he gave a weird look at that instant I wanted to disappear."What I can't call you babe?" he asked "no its fine" he turned to face the board to see what the assignment was.

:Fast forward after school: I walked to the school parking lot to look for stephanie.I walked aroound for ten minutes until I found her talking to her theatre friends."I've been looking for you for the past ten minutes" "oh I was telling everyone here that im not staying after school because I wanted to be with you" I just smiled and hugged her "thanks your the bestest friend ever."Stephanie convinced her cousin to take us to the clinic,but the thing is he's a guy."Why isn't the dad coming?" jerome asked kind of looking fustrated "I have not told him yet" I replied,I was on the brink of tears,"why not?" why was he asking so many questions why doesn't he just shut up and drive,I looked out the window.

"Do I need to stay or can I go?" Jerome asked "please stay your my only ride home" he just nodded at my request.'Relax meka it's like any other doctor appointment,except your going to see if your pregnant.'"Sign these papers here sit down and wait" said the lady at the front desk,she looked at me with disgust I winced under her stare.

"Tamika smith" I stood up and walked to the doctor "follow me" demanded the was tall dark and had an accent,he must be jamaican."Alright step up on the scale miss" I did as I was told "ok your weight is 120" I had already gained 16 pounds and I have my tummy pokes out but not to much."Well tamika we got your test results back,you are indeed pregnant" I don't why I cried I already had a feeling I was pregnant,I guess it was a reflex.

The past three weeks I've been crying and thinking about how I was going to tell desmond that I was pregnant with his knock "come in" "mika what are these jeans doing in the garage?" my mom asked "they don't fit,I need to lay off the junk food huh" I replied with a fake laugh "ok hun but get up or you'll be late for school" my mom said leaving my room.I jumped up out the bed.'Sweats,where are my sweats?' I thought.I threw on a pair of sweats,a big t-shirt with black veil brides on it,black vans,put my hair up in a messy bun.

"Wow girl you look a hot mess" stephanie laughed at me "shut up my pants don't fit and my morning sickness is kicking in" I whispered just nodded "do you know how far along you are exactly?" stephanie asked."Im not sure but I have an appointment to see how far along I am" I whispered making sure no one heard went the bell I ran to my first hour almost throwing up on the way.

Sixth hour english I was starting to despise that class even more because of desmond."Hey baby" said desmond as he sat down next to me "why do you keep calling me that?" I asked annoyance clear in my glared at me "you said I could call you those pet names" he replied just as annoyed 'yea that was before I got the confirmation that I was pregnant with your kid' but I wouldn't say that out loud."Well you have a girlfriend" I snapped at him "whatever" he replied turning his full attention to .

After school: "Thanks for the ride jerome" he looked at me and nodded his head in resonse."Wait do you need me to give you a ride?" I shook my head at him "no I'll take the bus" I OB/GN office always seems intimidating to woman who were pregnant here with their boyfriends/husbands looked at me with others I don't look fifteen years old some think Im fourteen others think Im thirteen."Have you been here before?" the front desk lady asked "yes ma'm" I she handed me forms to fill out "when your done filling those out obviously bring them back to me" 'wow this chick has an attitude problem' I thought to myself.I sat down and began filling out the form but could not help to over hear some people's comments about me."Poor girl she can't possibly take care of that child" "that baby is going to be fatherless" "she shouldn't have opened her nasty legs" "I can't believe her parents would let her act like a slut" I tried my hardest not to scream and cry in front of them,but the comments are ridiculious and they hurt my feelings because they don't even know me.I finished filling out the forms and gave them back to Ms.I have an attitude problem AKA front desk lady.

After what seemed like an eternity really 20 minutes I was finally called back there "step onto the scale" said she is going to be my doctor throughout my whole pregnancy and deliver my baby."Alright 120 pounds,same as last time kiddo" I stepped off the scale and followed to the ultrasound heart started to pound almost felt like it was gonna pound right out of my chest because this is the first time Im gonna see my baby."Please lay down on the table for me" I hesitated at first but did as I was told "first Im going to check your blood pressure,then draw blood,check your tempature,and breathing,last but certainly not least see your baby and hear its heartbeat" after she explained what she was going to do she grabbed the blood pressure measure wrapped it around my arm and placed the tethoscope head underneath,as she squeezed the thing around my arm felt like it was going to fall off.

"Blood pressure is good" didn't even bother telling me what my blood pressure was,she just wrote it down."I hope your not afraid of needles" laughed then she turned and smiled at got the needle,flicked it,I looked at it I wanted to throw be told Im deathly afraid of needles,"now your going to feel a prick but it'll be over quick" before I could reply I felt the prick she was talking about I winced at this point I wanted to cry "DONE!" 'wow Im starting to like she is postive,nice,and cheery'."Say Ahhh!" I opened my mouth for her to stick the thermometer in my mouth "98.3 good" I nodded my .Dobeck put the tethoscope to my chest "breathe in" *Inhale* "breathe out" *exhale* she moved the tethescope to my back "breathe in" *inhale* "breathe out" exhale* "breathe in"*inhale* "breathe out" *exhale*."Good breathing sounds good" she turned around and smiled at me.

"Are you ready to see your baby and hear the heartbeat" she seemed just as excited as me."Is the gel cold?" I asked then looked at me funny."Oh hunny we're not doing the abdominal approach until you are in your second trimester we are doing the vaginal approach for now" when she said that I wanted to jump off the table and run home but my legs would not then a nurse came in with this thing that looked like a stick with a camera at the end."Now relax please" commanded the nurse,I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see the device anymore."Look,look tamika your baby" I opened my eyes to look at the screen,I felt my eyes water up 'there it is,theres my beautiful baby' I thought."I love you" the smile that was plastered on my face would not go away "ok now lets check the babys heart beat" "wait what about my ultra sound pictures?" 'what if she doesn't give them to me' I shook my head to get that thought out.

"Don't worry Im going to print them out after we hear the baby's heart beat" I breathed a sigh of relief when the nurse said that."whats that?" wow I seem to be asking alot of questions today "this is a heart doppler it lets us hear the heart beat" the doppler felt cold against my warm sound the most amazing sound I have heard in a long time."Theres two heart beats" said the nurse more to the herself though "WHAT! theres two heart beats?" everything in the room seemed to be spinning,'twins,how can I care for twins' I thought."HAND ME THAT TRASH CAN! IM GONNA THROW UP!" I screamed the nurse handed me a trash can.I threw up my pizza from lunch earlier."Are you ok?" I started balling my eyes out "how am I supposed to care for twins Im only fifteen" I said through nurse handed me my prenatal pills and told me to take them once a day.

"Where have you been hunny its 5:30" I got startled by the sound of my mothers voice because I did not know she was in the living room."Uh I was at stephanies" I've been lieing alot lately and let me tell you it does not feel mom just nodded and went back to reading,my dad eyed me suspiciously.I quickly ran upstaires,threw my bag to the floor and grabbed my Ring 'ugh can I atleast log onto my laptop first'."Hello" wow Im starting to have an attitude just like the lady at the OB/GYN."Is this tamika smith?" "yes this is her" I responded while looking at the door way making sure my mom or dad wouldn't walk in and listen to my conversation."This is I forgot to tell you how far along you are" that completely slipped my mind,cause I was in a hurry to leave the OB/GYN office."How far along am I" "your 13 weeks pregnant" replied .

"13 WEEKS PREGNANT!" when stephanie yelled that everyone instantly looked at us "oh she means theres a rumor going around that megan fox is 13 weeks pregnant" that statement made everyone turn back around and whip out their cell phones."Whisper please" "sorry 13 weeks pregnant" whispered stephanie."Yea with twins" I looked at stephanie she looked whiter than a ghost.

"Im gonna go to class see you at lunch" she turned around to walk away "stephanie" I whimpered,I reached for her arm but she jerked it away before I grabbed it.I felt my cheeks sting as tears fell from my eyes,I think I just lost my best is my one and only friend she has been since kindergarten.I decided to ditch first hour,I hid in the bathroom and cried.'Stupid pregnancy making me lose my friend' an instant wave of guilt flooded over me "ugh Im sorry guys its just that Im stressed out and Im to young for this" I said as I put my hand to my stomache and rubbed it.

I walked out of the stall only to see two cheerleaders staring at me.I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out."Your a freak,stay away from me" said the brunette,they both ran out the bathroom saying comments about me but I didn't catch what they said.I looked in the mirror my eyes shot directly to my stomache 'theres already a little bump'.The water works started up again.

"TAMIKA!" I turned around to see stephanie running towards me,she came to a halt right in front of me smiling."Aren't you mad at me?" I asked she just gave me a confused look "well you walked off earlier and didn't talk to me" she just nodded her head "Im sorry I was shocked thats all I mean how are you gonna care for twins your only 15" I just shrugged, to tell you the truth I did not know myself.

When I got in sixth hour desmond would not stop staring at me."WHY! why do you keep staring at me?" I snapped at just shook his head and laughed "nothing" 'what is his problem' I wondered."Ok class Im assigning you a project-" loud groans of protest filled the classroom "anyways you will be working with the person sitting next to you studying human behavior,eachothers behavior actually,study anything about them." I wanted to cry I did not want to be doing a project with this jerk off."So are we gonna do this project at my house or yours?" I hesitated with my answer "um how about mine" desmond just nodded his head and went back to doing whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

A woman to soon

The walk home was silent, except for the sound of desmond's music blaring from his headphones. " This is your house?" I nodded my head when I am around him I get so nervous. "It says here to get to know your partner" Desmond said "um ok so when is your birthday?" I asked "december 12th,1994" he replied. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out "well whens your birthday" annoyance was clear in his voice maybe he would rather be somewhere else than here with me which is fine cause the feeling is mutual. I opened my mouth to speak again but instead of words vomit came out of my mouth " EW!GROSS!" desmond jumped on the couch and looked at me in disgust.

"You ok?" "I am so so sorry for that" I kept on apologizing, he didn't even look at me. "Its ok lets just clean this mess up and continue on with the project" I got up off the love seat to grab a towel when I came back I saw desmond looking around at all the pictures that hung on the wall looking down at everything in the living room I pretended that I didn't see him and cleaned up the vomit that is now going to probably leave a stain on my moms perfectly white carpet."Um can we continue this tomorrow or some other time Im not feeling to good" desmond just shrugged and got up from the white love seat that he was sitting on."Sure" I laid down on the couch and heard the door slam, my eyelids were getting heavy i was fighting the feeling to shut them but my body won me over and I gave into its desire.

"I called you five times last night why didn't you answer me back?" the autumn air engulfed around were starting to fall off the trees,flowers were starting to wilt."OW! what was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm "you didn't answer my question" I rolled my eyes and gestured for her to repeat the question."I aksed why didn't you call me back yesterday" the wind picked up it was cold but the coldness of the season represented leaving the past behind and starting a new beginnig if only I had that oppurtunity."Sorry desmond was over and I went to bed early" stephanie stopped suddenly pulling on my arm to make me stop.

"What was he doing at your house? Did you guys hook up again? Did you tell him your pregnant?" I covered her mouth with my hand to get her to shut up "no we did not hook up and I did not tell him that I am pregnant" I explained while I slowly took my hand off her mouth.A heavy sigh escaped my mouth " assigned the class a project and desmond is my partner" two dogs were running behind their fence barking as we passed by."That sucks,he didn't try anything right?" I was about to answer when the bus pulled up.

I sat in the second seat, stephanie sat in the front seat, put headphones in my ear and let the music take over the thoughts that ran through my school finally came into my periphial view there was a large crowd of students walking into school."Mika" I took my headphones out "get off the bus day dreamer."

Its like now that I am pregnant I have super smells or smell bothers me: The smell of certain foods bother me,BO especially,ETC..."Her?Really?" the mystery person let out a cackling laugh a most horrendous laugh that made my body shudder at the sound."Hey! Girl in the BOTDF shirt come here!" 'no do not go over there' but my body disobeyed my I got closer to the mystery girl I started to realize she was the brunette girl who laughed at me in the bathroom except now her hair is black/red now."My boyfriend told me your his partner for a project" the other girls were snickering and staring me down "wh-whose yo-your bo-boyfriend?" now the group of girls bursted out in full blown laughter."Desmond Jacobs,listen here slut if you try anything with him Im going to break your face,Understand?" the black/red haired girl walked away with her posse made up of five girls.

-6TH HOUR ENGLISH-

Paper airplanes were flying around the room hitting students in the back of the head, then softly falling to the was out sick so the principle, , hired a sub."So I was thinking we could do the project at my house cool?" Desmond asked I nodded my head not really caring where the project gets done as long as it gets done soon.


End file.
